Dreams to Reality
by MajestyFlute
Summary: This story begins in Harry's 6th year. He is sad over the loss of Sirius, but his new crush distracts him from the pain. However, before he can even make a move, the Bat of the Dungeons interferes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This was a story I wrote a long time ago. I have more of it completed than just this, but I wanted to see what kind of response it received to see if I should post the rest of it and continue working on it or just drop it and move onto another project. Let me know what you think! Thank you.

Waking up was a chore for Harry. Everyday it became more painful than the next. He began to feel lost within the dream world. Yes, he knew it was wrong. The sacrifices his parents had made hung over him now more than ever as he desperately wished to have Sirius back, the one true connection to his parents. How he longed to sleep forever and never wake up, but that was entirely impossible due to Crookshanks pouncing contently, and rhythmically upon his chest.

With a slight shove, the ginger creature was sent flying off the bed. As Harry stood up he could already feel the piercing gaze of Hermione, who had rushed over to smack him. Carefully lifting his eyelids, Harry winced at her raised arm. The girl took note of this and stopped mid swing.

"Harry... are you alright?" she said slowly lowering her arm.

Her eyes were soft and harmless, it was as though the Hermione he had known a second ago did not exist. The swiftness of this girls changing emotions had always intrigued Harry. Yet her body language and insightful comments never gave away what she was thinking. Although, in this moment, it was as if he could read her thoughts. He realized that this was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. Except, it wasn't the first time. Every night he saw her like this. In his dreams he could make her melt into his touch and spill every little secret that she had hidden. He wanted to tell her everything he felt about her but he knew his best mate, Ron Weasley, would feel a little more than betrayed.

"Yes Hermione I'm alright", he said choosing his words very carefully. "I'm just a bit exhausted is all. I'm sorry about your cat," he finished lamely.

As though she could sense he was lying to her she immediately snapped back to the Hermione he knew in reality. Always suspicious of him. After a few moments she turned to the door and stopped.

"Let's get to the Great Hall okay? We really shouldn't be late to classes on the first day back."

She walked out the door with no further explanation, causing Harry to smile despite his lack of enthusiasm for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Up at the staff table most of the seats were empty as the professors were handing out schedules to the students. Normally Professor Snape was the first to admit that he hated attending breakfast, and he was always the first staff member to tend to his snakes so that he could leave. This morning however, was different. One Harry Potter was missing.

_"Where is that Dunderheaded boy?"_ he thought as the seethed in his chair.

Upon entering the Great Hall it was blatantly obvious that the two were late. Although it wasn't uncommon for the them to be seen together, it did look strange to some. Most people began whispering about why their red headed friend was already seated at the table rather than walking in with them.

Exhaling out a breathe that he didn't know he had been holding, Professor Snape sighed with relief. He soaked up the image of the boy. He had obviously not been eating well, as he was much thinner than at the end of the school year a few months prior.

While handing out time tables to his students, unavoidable gossip was starting up among the children. He turned to look at the Golden Trio and was genuinely surprised to see that Potter and Granger seemed to be having an intimate staring contest. Across the table sat the Weasley boy who looked oblivious to the apparent electricity between the two and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

With a roll of his eyes, Professor Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table.

" , , you were late?" Snape questioned menacingly.

"We are not required to attend breakfast, Professor. And it was my fault anyways," replied the boy monotonously.

_"Obviously the little punk thinks no one is worth his time,"_ Snape thought.

"Meet me in my office after class, Potter. Don't be late. And shut your mouth Weasley, chewing with it open does not appeal to anyone... especially women," Snape added as an afterthought while smirking evilly.

_"That should give the red headed idiot a hint...I may watch over Potter, but that doesn't mean I have to make his life easy," _Snape noted bitterly.

After a moment Weasley looked to Granger for approval, who just laid her eyes on him in disgust and continued to stare at Potter.

Feeling like his mission was accomplished, Severus strutted quickly out of the hall and to his classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the day Harry was in deep thought. Hermione had obviously seen something different in him today than she had before. He couldn't remember a time when she had been at a loss for words. This morning they both seemed content to just memorize the features of each other's faces.

_"Perhaps it's just pity because of Sirius,"_ he thought begrudgingly.

But that definitely couldn't be it, he discerned. She and Ron had been with him through thick and thin, and they both knew better than to look upon him with sorrow. They were always at his side in the face of danger.

_"So maybe something has changed in me that has caused Hermione to look at me differently... but I can't repay Ron like this,"_ Harry finally concluded to himself.

Standing up from him final class of the day, Harry grabbed his knapsack and turned his thoughts to more pressing matters.

_"What the hell is Snape's problem today? Since when has he cared that I was late for breakfast?"_ there was more than one person who had begun to think of Harry differently, he perceived.

Unwillingly saying his goodbyes to his two best friends he headed towards the dungeons.

~.~

Severus didn't know what he was going to say to Potter this afternoon, but he knew he had to get involved somehow. There was just something about seeing Lily's child getting intimate with a girl that made Severus feel the need to protect him.

"_NO-"_ Snape told himself, "_This is not to protect Potter…..it's to keep his mind off of less important things and to stay focused in school."_ Even as he thought the words he knew they were a lie.

There was little time for him to ponder anymore as the boy walked in the room minutes later.

"Hello Professor, you needed to speak to me?" Potter said with conviction.

How the brat irked him so. Severus desperately wished that the boy did not look like his most hated enemy. Every time he saw Potter he could just barely suppress his feelings of regret for losing all his chances with Lily. Sometimes he would sit alone in front of the fire at night and ask only what ifs to himself as he imagined what life could be like if he had married Lily. The boy standing so rigidly in front of him could be his son. There was nothing he could do though, so he always chose to take his anger out on Potter, who resembled James so much. Though with the mutt kicking the bucket, Snape felt that he owed it to Lily to play a more important role in the young man's life.

"Come over here Potter," Snape called from behind his desk.

Ever so slowly Harry began walking, and after what seemed like 5 minutes the child plopped into the chair and folded his hands behind his head as though he were sunbathing beside the pool.

While rolling his eyes, Severus stated " , you are here this afternoon due to your tardiness at breakfast, which you know is not tolerated at Hogwarts-"

"-I've never heard that rule," Potter interrupted disrespectfully, "And since when do you care if I'm late to a meal, you've never chased me down before, even when I ditch the whole thing completely."

Choosing to ignore the boy's insolence he continued "It has come to my attention through my observations that you are hopelessly distracted and are in need of a reprimand before I catch you slacking off in my class-"

"-Distracted by what?!" Potter interrupted again in a loud manner. The boy had no filter or respect for authority. It was one of the many reasons that Severus felt justified in being unfair towards him.

"Do. Not. Interrupt." Snape clipped out impatiently. Potter visibly tensed. "You and seem to have formed some unspoken bond since last year. I don't know what is going on but I want this to stop before there are little, baby, Potters running around the castle-".

"SNAPE! What do you think Hermione and I were doing this morning?- NO, why do you even think that, this is NONE of your business", Harry concluded as he stood up and clumsily ran out of the room leaving Snape to ponder.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day had ended. Although Harry remained extremely drained from the days events and Snape's unusually creepy lecture, he just couldn't go back to the dorms. Instead he went to the only place he could think aloud with no one to hear.

A quick glance at his watch told Harry: 30 minutes to curfew.

"Whatever", he mouthed with an additional eye roll.

Without suspicion, Harry slipped through the halls at a sloths pace in order to draw attention away from himself.

"HA, like that could ever happen", he whispered to himself with a tinge of annoyance. "I have the subtlety of a garbage truck around here".

Luckily for him, the 7th floor was deserted. Students at Hogwarts would have to be mad to cause mischief on the first day, especially with Peeves itching to start mayhem after a long summer alone.

Pacing back and forth in front of The Room of Requirement, Harry's desire wasn't anything specific, just a place to rest alone. Upon the third pass, to his pleasure, the door appeared; Tall, stoney, and mysterious. Silently thanking Neville for this discovery last year, he entered without a backward glance.

Once inside the room Harry took note of his surroundings. A plush bean bag, placed next to a coffee table holding a glass of water, was all that could be seen in the room today. It was perfect. With care, Harry slowly placed his book bag down and fell into the scarlet colored cushion.

A final glance at his watch told him that it was just after curfew.

Thoughts of his parents, Hermione, and Snape kept Harry awake for the next few hours. He NEEDED to know what Snape's motive was. It was highly unlikely that the usually irate professor would take an interest in his "love" life. But today, to Harry, it seemed as though he discovered a different side to his teacher. In all the years Harry had known Snape, the man had never been more patient and pleasant with him than he was today. Oh no, Harry wasn't saying that Snape was AT ALL pleasant today. Just…..not as harsh? Normally if Harry had screamed at the professor and ran out of his office, he would be expecting to clean cauldrons for the next two weeks. But this time….. This time Snape just let him leave.

"Maybe the git realized he went TOO far in his accusations", Harry pondered. "That can't be right though, Snape is so sure of himself. He doesn't even talk to me unless absolutely necessary… At least since last year."

Without realizing it, the boy fell into an uneasy sleep.

~.~


End file.
